James Bond
James Bond is a fictional character created by the writer Ian Fleming and his first novel was Casino Royale where he describes James as a secret agent. Bond is a MI6 spy whose work is to destroy criminal organizations or kill devil people because he has a special licence for killing. His boss is called M and she always argue with James Bond in each film. 'DESCRIPTION' Ian Fleming describes James Bond as an intelligent elegant reserved strong man and with a lot of experience about espionage. Another characteristic of James Bond is that he has a special ability to seduce easily beautiful women. 'CASINO ROYALE ARGUMENT' The film starts in Madagascar where James Bond has to kill a terrorist called Mollaka. When Bond finds him, he runs away and since this fact a very amazing pursuit starts. At the end James Bond kills him and he finds in his mobile phone that there is a message of Alex Dimitrios a friend of Le Chiffre, a banker who works for terrorists and he will be the main enemy of James Bond. Then he goes to a hotel where Alex Dimitrios is, and plays poker with him. At the end James win his Aston Martin and Alex leaves the hotel. After that, James asked to Alex’s wife where he is and she tells James Bond that he will fly to Miami at night. James Bond goes to the airport to kill Alex and to ruin Le Chiffre’s plans that consist in destroy a plane with passengers. When Bond is in the airport there is a very amazing fight but James wins Alex and he saves the plane of the explosion. Because of this, Le Chiffre loses a lot of money and he inscribes to poker of the Casino Royale in Montenegro to thumb|right|409 px recover this money and with them he will settle his debts to the terrorists. The plans of the MI6 are that if James Bond wins this round, Le Chiffre will ask for protection to the MI6, but the condition is that he has to tell to them the secret information the he knows. After days of poker rounds, Bond wins but Le Chiffre kidnaps him when he is having the dinner and tries to kill him. At the end of the film, James murders Le Chiffre with the assistance of many MI6 agents and scape from him. 'CURIOSITIES AND FACTS' There are 25 James Bond films and there are 8 actors that played as James Bond from Barry Nelson and Sean Connery to Daniel Craig. The recent films are played by Daniel Craig and they are Casino Royale, Quantum of Solace and Skyfall . At the end of Casino Royale is the beginning of Quantum of Solace. Another important fact of James Bond films is the actresses that played as the woman who falls in love with him in each film. There are three different versions of Casino Royale and the most recent is played by Daniel Craig in 2006. The penultimate actor of James Bond who is Pierce Brosnan played in the famous musical Mama Mia as Sam Carmichael. descarga.jpg|The recent James Bond